


secrets || dreamnotfound

by rxvenfeathers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxvenfeathers/pseuds/rxvenfeathers
Summary: Dream and George are friends and tell each other everything. Well almost everything. Neither of them know they like each other. But George has another, darker secret.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 66





	1. School Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on ao3 so i don't really know how to work this. please bare with me :)

High school AU

Clay’s alarm buzzed and beeped loudly, waking him from a deep sleep. He laid there confused for a few moments, blinking the sleep out of his eyes until he rolled over and stopped the annoying, repetitive beeping. The first day of school. He sighed and clambered out of bed. Clay changed into a green hoodie with a smiley face on it and jeans, looked in the mirror and ruffled his dirty blonde hair and opened his bedroom door. Yawning as he walked into the kitchen, he saw his mom putting her last things in her handbag. She looked up and smiled.  
“Morning sweetie.” She said picking up her bag and grabbing her keys. “I’m off to work have a good day. I’ll be back at around 5:30.” Clay nodded and she left the room. He opened the pantry and looked for some breakfast. Clay didn’t mind school, he wasn’t one of the weirdos who was obsessed with it and went to the library every day whenever they could but he didn’t hate every moment he was there. His friends did contribute to his liking of school quite a bit. He had a rather strange group of friends. They all had strange nicknames and were all from different stereotypes of high school but all got on so well because they had one thing in common - their love of video games. Clay sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat his toast when he felt a warm soft lump press against his leg. He looked down and saw his tabby kitten, Patches, rubbing her cheek against his leg.  
“Hi sweet girl,” Clay said gently, leaning down to scratch Patches’ ears. She began to purr and jumped onto the table next to his plate. Clay smiled and ripped off a small corner of his piece of toast and placed it next to Patches’ small paws. She leaned down and crunched on the toast. Clay smiled again and finished his toast. Once he was finished he put his plate in the sink and walked back to his bedroom. He pulled on some socks and trainers and checked the time on his alarm. 7:15. He had five minutes before he had to leave for the bus - the bus stop was at the end of Clay’s street. He sat down on his bed and took his phone out of his pocket and found 2 text messages from his best friends - George and Nick (Sapnap). Sapnap’s message said ‘fuuuuuuuuck. I’m not ready for school today. Why can’t it just be summer foreverrrr.’ Clay replied with ‘neither am I dude. I wish it could be summer forever.’ Clay then checked what George had said. He stared at George’s name on his screen, a blue dot indicating an unread message. After a few moments he realised he was nervous. Why would he be nervous about a text from one of his best friends? It’s just George. It’s fine. He clicked on their message and read what George had sent him. ‘Dreammm. I did not want to get up this morning. Not ready for what today’s gonna bring. See you on the bus.’ Dream was Clay’s nickname, everyone called him Dream. He hated his real name so it didn’t bother him at all. Dream glanced at the alarm and saw he had to leave in one minute. He quickly wrote a reply ‘Georgeeee. Neither did I tbh. See ya on the bus mate.’ and slipped his phone into his pocket, slung his backpack over his back and walked out of his front door, locking it behind him. Dream always called George ‘mate’ in their texts to make fun of his British accent that he secretly loved so much. Dream only waited a minute or two before the bus came around the corner. He climbed on and looked around. After spotting his friends around the middle of the bus he walked down the aisle and took the vacant seat next to George. Badboyhalo or Bad and Skeppy were sitting across from Dream and George, Tommy and Tubbo were sitting behind them and Sapnap and Wilbur were across from Tommy and Tubbo. Sapnap was talking to Skeppy and Bad, Wilbur had his headphones in, looking out the window, and Tommy and Tubbo were talking to each other. The majority of his friends were Juniors in high school but Tommy and Tubbo were Sophmores.  
“Hi Dream.” George said, taking out his headphones as Dream sat down.  
“Hey. What were you listening to?” Dream replied.  
“Oh,” George said, checking his phone. “Ummm. Heat Waves by Glass Animals. Good song. You should listen to it.” Dream looked at George for a few seconds, not having heard his reply. “Dream? Dream? Are you listening?” George waved his small hand in front of Dream’s face and he jumped back to consciousness.  
“Oh y-yeah. Sorry. I didn’t sleep very well last night.” Dream felt his cheeks flush and looked down at his feet. Luckily the awkwardness between them was broken when Tubbo leaned forward and rested on the back of their seat, making Dream look up.  
“Guys. We’re all gonna go to Tommy’s house after school on Friday and play X-Box then stay the night, do you wanna come?” He was so small and pure, Dream loved that about Tubbo, he was the definition of happiness.  
“Sure,” George replied, “I think I can come.”  
“Great! What about you, Dream?” Tubbo looked at him, a grin on his face.  
“I should be able to make it,” Dream replied.  
“Yay!” Tubbo grinned even wider and leaned back onto his seat to continue talking to Tommy.  
“You play X-Box?” George asked, looking at Dream. “I didn’t know this.”  
“I do now.” Dream replied, making George laugh slightly.  
“I’ll be so annoyed if you’re actually good.” Dream was about to reply but at that very moment the bus pulled into their school and they all climbed off. There were a lot of people walking into school and in the corridors. Their friend group, consisting mostly of introverts, didn’t usually go in the front entrance but rather a side entrance that was much less crowded. They walked in and met Technoblade, Quackity, Fundy and Karl in an empty classroom they always hung out in last year. Quackity, Karl and Fundy were talking while Techno was on his phone. When Tommy walked in he yelled,  
“AYOOOOOOO, BIG Q, WHAT IS UPPP!” making even Techno jump.  
“Big T!” Quacking replied, inviting Tommy and Tubbo over to him, Fundy and Karl. They began chatting as Dream looked around. Wilbur was sat on the desk next to Techno, both of them having a quiet conversation, Sapnap and George had sat at two of the desks, chatting, and Dream walked over at sat a third desk nearby. They were talking about a video game Dream didn’t know very much about, so he zoned out slightly as George and Sapnap began to argue about the best strategies for the game. Minecraft. Dream had heard of Minecraft before and had considered downloading it as it sounded fairly interesting but had never played it himself. The bell then rang and they all grabbed their backpacks and walked out of the classroom. Dream said goodbye to his friends and walked down the hallway full of students hurrying to their first classes. Dream pulled his schedule out of his pocket and checked his first class. Chemistry. Great. He shoved his schedule back into his front pocket and hurried to the science block. After searching for a short while, Dream found the right classroom and walked in. There was about half of the class already there. He walked to the back of the classroom and took the vacant seat next to a boy with dirty blonde hair. The boy looked over and smiled.  
“Hi, I’m Scott.” Scott had a Scottish accent, this amused Dream.  
“Clay.” Dream replied, smiling back. Dream was about to say more but the teacher walked in and he was cut off.


	2. Who's your crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds himself slightly unfocused at lunch and after school Dream messages him to make sure he's ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back!  
> That you so much for reading the last chapter! I am now going to have lines in between paragraphs because someone suggested it to make it easier to read.
> 
> Do not read if you are triggered by any of the following: self harm/cutting, swearing
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

George sat on the field at lunch, waiting for the others to arrive. He’d begun to eat his lunch when Sapnap, Techno and Wilbur arrived. Sapnap sprawled himself onto the grass next to George while Techno and Wilbur sat opposite them. 

“Wil,” Sapnap said, causing Wilbur to look up from his book. Wilbur grunted I reply to show he was listening. 

“Did you understand anything Mrs what’s her name just told us?” 

“No fucking clue.”

“What did you have?” George asked. 

“Spanish.” Wilbur replied, engrossed once more in his book. Bad and Skeppy had just arrived and sat next to Wilbur. 

“It’s fine. I’m sure Big Q will be able to help-“ Sapnap was cut off by Quackity running over to them, screeching something in very fast, high pitched Spanish. Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Karl and Dream were a little way behind him. Tubbo, Tommy and Karl were laughing heartily and Dream was grinning. After they had sat down, Quackity finally stopped his laps around them and flopped onto the grass next to Karl, panting. Now that everyone had arrived, Wilbur marked his page and set his book down. He then nudged Techno and Technoblade put his phone in his pocket. Wilbur had begun talking to Tommy and Tubbo while Techno, Karl and Quackity were joking around. Dream and Sapnap were talking but George was listening to Techno and the others’ conversation. 

“What does that mean, Techno?!”

“What do you mean you’re the second worst thing that’s happened to those orphans?!” Karl and Quackity were sounding very confused and concerned. Techno looked at the both of them, a blank expression on his face and said,

“Quackity, they- they weren’t always orphans.” Karl and Quackity looked horrified them burst out laughing. George then looked over and saw Bad and Skeppy arguing over something stupid, George thought it was probably something to do with the piece of crumpled paper Bad was gesturing at. George then focused his attention on Wilbur, Fundy, Tommy and Tubbo. They were joking around and laughing. George could hear Wilbur saying,

“I like Manburg but how do we make it European? OH! I know! L’Manburg!” Causing all the others to laugh and nod their heads. George did not know what they were talking about so finally focused his attention on Dream and Sapnap. Sapnap was trying to explain to Dream the point of Minecraft. 

“It still sounds weird. Why would you want to live in a world of cubes?” George thought that Dream’s confusion was quite amusing. 

“Dream, dude, you’re not getting the point! You have the freedom to do whatever you want. It’s sick.” Sapnap replied, sounding exasperated. “George, Minecraft’s sick, right?” George snapped back to reality, not expecting to be spoken to or acknowledged so had to reboot his brain for a second.

“I- Minecraf- It- What?” George stuttered, he couldn’t get his words out, not with Dream looking at him with his mesmerising green eyes. George’s stuttering made Dream giggle and Sapnap sigh.

“We literally play Minecraft together all the time.” 

“Oh, uh. Yeah. It’s cool, I guess.” 

“Well, if you play it, it must be good.” This caught George off guard. Did Dream just say that? It was nothing. Dream was his best friend. It was normal. They continued to talk about Minecraft until the bell rang indicating the end of lunch and they packed up their things and went to class. As George sat in class he couldn’t stop thinking about what Dream had said. It was stupid really, that it was distracting him so much. He made it through the rest of the day and left school as quickly as he could. He didn’t want to see Dream, he couldn’t get him out of his head. Sometimes George felt that Dream could read his mind and didn’t want him to know what he was thinking about. 

George closed his bedroom door and collapsed onto his bed, covering his face with his hands. He laid there for a short while, thinking about Dream when his phone pinged. He took his hands off his eyes and blinked in the bright light of his phone to see a text from Dream. His heart leapt. He opened it and read what Dream had sent him. 

‘Hey mate, are you alright? You seemed off at lunch and I didn’t see you after school. Just wanted to check in :)’ it read. George smiled that Dream cared enough about him to check if he was okay. He didn’t want to keep Dream waiting so quickly wrote a reply. 

‘Heyy. Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired I think. I didn’t sleep very well last night.’ Of course this was a lie, he had slept just fine but he didn’t want to tell Dream anything that was going on - the fact that he couldn’t get him out of his head and…the other thing. He was overheating so he pulled off his hoodie and saw his arms. The many cuts long on them. He brushed his forefinger over them, up and down his arm. No-one knew that he was doing it, it was like an escape. His little secret that no-one had to know. It comforted him when everything became too much, the pain helped him feel less numb. George was about to rummage in his bag for his pencil case to grab his scissors when his phone pinged once more. He picked it up and saw a reply from Dream;

’Ok. Get some good sleep tonight please. You sure there’s nothing else? You seemed distracted, not tired really. I might be worrying too much. Anyway, hope you’re ok <3’ George stared at the tiny heart icon at the end of Dream’s message. He typed out a reply and sent it. 

‘Will do. Yeah I’m sure. Make sure you get good sleep tonight too. <3’ George would have never sent the heart at the end of the message if Dream had not just done the same thing. George was about to grab his scissors again when he thought about what Dream would think if he knew George had lied to him, if Dream saw what he was doing to himself, if Dream knew what he was thinking about doing. George shoved the thoughts to the back of his head and took his scissors to his arms. 

When he had finished and put his hoodie on once more so his parents and sister wouldn’t see his arms he picked up his phone to see messages from Dream, Sapnap and Tubbo. George opened Sapnap’s message and read it. 

‘OI BRITISH BITCH. Wanna get onto a discord call and play some Bedwars or something on Hypixel?’ George laughed and typed a reply;

‘Yeah sure. In a minute, I have to do something then I’ll hop onto discord’. George then checked his message from Tubbo;

‘Gogy, I have a very serious question for you. What type of cookie is the best? Tommy says it’s a ginger snap but I think it’s just plain old chocolate chip. What do you think?’ Tubbo’s messages always made George laugh. He typed a message agreeing with Tubbo’s choice of chocolate chip but agreed with Tommy that ginger snaps were also very good. He finally checked his message from Dream. 

‘Yeah, I will. I have to go now, got work. I’ll see you tomorrow! :)’ George decided to not reply and turned on his PC to play Bedwars with Sapnap. He called Sapnap and jumped when he heard the other boy screaming on the end of the line.

“What the fu- Sapnap?? What the hell are you screaming about??” George cried, almost laughing.

“Oh hey George. I was killed in a round of Bedwars. Are you joining Hypixel?” 

“Yup, Minecraft’s booting up now.” George laughed. Him and Sapnap talked for about an hour or so and played many rounds of Bedwars. George had just been killed by a person from the pink team and banged his forearms and fists onto his desk, causing him to squeak in pain.

“NO!!!!!!! Fucking pink! I fucking hate- ow!” 

“You good there? What did you do?” Sapnap sounded concerned. George’s nerves squirmed and decided to lie to Sapnap.

“I stubbed my toe on my wall. I gotta go now, Sap. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”“Aight. Bye George.” George left the discord call and turned off his PC. He got off his chair and went downstairs to the kitchen where his mum was cooking dinner. She told him dinner would be ready in a few minutes so he went into the living room and saw his sister sitting on one of the couches, drawing. 

“Oooooooo, what are you drawing?” George teased, trying to look at his sister’s sketchbook.

“Nothing, idiot. Go away,” she replied, pushing the page to her chest so he couldn’t see it. George smirked and set on the other couch. 

“Are you drawing your cwush?” George laughed and his sister went slightly pink but ignored him. George gasped. “You are! Oh my god! Who’s you crush?”

“I am not! I don’t have a crush. Go away. Shut up.” She hid her reddening cheeks behind her curtain of dark hair. George got off the couch and sat next to her. 

“You can tell me who your crush is, I won’t tell them.” George was being genuine, he wouldn’t tell anyone, except maybe Dream and Sapnap. 

“I told you I don’t have a crush!” His sister cried, slamming her sketchbook onto her lap, revealing a drawing of, could it be, Dream? She immediately slammed the book shut and went bright red.

“Clay? You- You have a crush on Clay?” George felt his stomach squirm with a feeling that he could only think of as betrayal. He had no idea why he felt like this but he couldn’t ignore it.

“Fine. Yeah, I do. Please don’t tell anyone, I will literally kill you in your sleep,” she pleaded, looking at George.

“I won’t, I promise,” he said, grinning slightly.

“Ok, I told you who my crush is, now you have to tell me who yours is.” 

“Oh no, no, no-” George felt nerves swell in his chest, he knew who he liked but he would never tell anyone, especially his sister, she would immediately tell everyone she could. 

“Oh yes, yes yes!” she said “I must know who the lucky girl who has stolen my brother’s heart is!” Luckily their mum came into the living room at that moment and told them dinner was ready so George was saved the embarrassment of having to make up a random girl. 

When George had finished his dinner he went back up to his room and checked his phone. He was secretly hoping there would be a message from Dream but there was nothing. He put his phone next to his bed and decided he should probably get some sleep since he hadn’t slept much over the past few days so he went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth then went back into his bedroom and changed into some pyjamas. He climbed into his bed and scrolled on his phone for a while before checking the time, 10:30pm, and deciding to go to sleep. He plugged in his phone, switched off his lamp and rolled over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading right to the end!  
> I did not expect anyone to read this book so thank you so much!
> 
> If you think there are any spelling or grammar mistakes etc. please comment them and I will fix them
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying :)
> 
> Thanks so much again!  
> -Raven xx


	3. Sleepover Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a nightmare but tries to forget it. It's the day that they're all going to Tommy's house. It all seems to be going smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a little late.
> 
> Do not read if you are triggered by any of the following: drowning, swearing
> 
> Enjoy!

Clay opened his eyes and saw that he was on a beach. For the first few moments he didn’t recognise it but he then realised it was the beach he had always played on when he was a small child. He stood up and began to walk along the beach, enjoying the sunshine on his skin and the smell of the salty air. Suddenly he heard a cry and splashing from the water. He looked over and saw someone splashing and drowning out in the water. There was no-one else on the beach and Clay soon realised that the person in the water wasn’t just a random stranger, it was George. He sprinted to the water and splashed out, not even noticing he was fully clothed or how cold the water was. He swam desperately to the spluttering George but just as George was within arms reach, he was yanked under the surface. Panic flared in Clay’s stomach. He took a deep breath and dived under the water. Clay had not realised how deep the water was or how far from the shore they were but he didn’t care, he could see George’s face being dragged down deeper. Clay propelled himself down, drying desperately to grasp George, bring him back to the surface, but George was sinking too fast for him to catch up. Clay felt himself running out of air but he knew he had to save George. Finally George reached the ocean floor. Clay swam desperately, he couldn’t stand the sight of George unconscious at the bottom of the ocean, drowning. He finally reached George and grasped his arm but when he tried to swim up he found there was no ocean above him, he and George were trapped in a box filled with water with no way to escape. He looked at George, helplessly lying on the floor of the water-filled box. Clay couldn’t breathe. He needed air. He needed oxygen. Suddenly, everything went black. There was no water, no beach, no George. 

Clay’s eyes flew open, cold sweat was covering his entire body. He was shaking uncontrollably. He gasped for air and looked around. He was safe, he was in his own room. His breathing eventually eased up and his heart rate slowed but he couldn’t get the image of George lying on the bottom of the ocean, unconscious, out of his head. He checked the alarm next to his bed; it read 5:45. He thought he might as well get up and get ready for school. It was Friday, the day they were all going to Tommy’s house after school. Clay got dressed and brushed his hair and went downstairs. He fed Patches and got himself some toast. After he had finished eating he went upstairs, Patches at his heel, and packed a change of clothes, a sleeping bag and other things he would need for Tommy’s into a bag. He went into his bathroom and brushed his teeth then put his toothbrush and toothpaste into the bag of things for that night. It was only 6:30 so he had just less than an hour before he had to leave for the bus. He sat scrolling on his phone for a while until he got a text message from George. The fact that George was texting him comforted him. Clay always had a special feeling in his chest whenever he was talking to George, it was different to when he was talking to any of his other friends. Clay knew exactly why he felt different when talking to George, he knew he had a crush on him, but George was straight as far as he knew and would never fall for a guy, especially a guy like Clay. George’s message read;

‘You ready for Tommy’s after school? I’m honestly kinda excited. Hbu?’ Dream smiled as he replied;

’Sameee. I reckon it’ll be fun.’

‘Yeeeeee. Can’t wait to see you on the bus <3’ Clay felt his heart leap. George couldn’t wait to see him, him, and he had sent a heart. He couldn’t get his hopes up however, George definitely didn’t like Clay that way.

‘I can’t wait to see you either <3’ Clay then checked the time, 7:20, he had to leave for the bus. He picked up his backpack, scratched Patches behind the ears and walked outside. He wasn’t waiting at the bus stop for long when the bus came around the corner. He climbed on and took his usual seat next to George. George was listening to music, as usual, but pulled his headphones out when Dream sat down.

“Hey,” George said in his cute British accent. 

“Hi,” Dream replied. They began talking to Skeppy who had Bad asleep on his shoulder until the bus pulled up at their school. They picked up their backpacks as Skeppy woke Bad up gently and climbed off the bus. They all met Wilbur, Quackity, Karl, Fundy and Techno in their usual classroom and talked for a while until the bell rang and they went to their separate classes. Dream couldn’t really concentrate on his work, all he could think about was George’s cheerful face, his cute laugh and adorable shortness. 

It felt like it took a hundred years but the bell indicating the end of the day finally rang and Dream went to his locker, put his books away and went to find George at his locker. George’s mom was picking them both up and taking them to first George’s house then Dream’s to drop off their school bags and get their bags for Tommy’s house then dropping them at Tommy’s. After finding the short British boy in the crowd of people they walked out the front doors of their school and walked to where George’s mom had said she was parked to pick them up. They found her car and climbed into the back seats, George’s sister sat in the passenger seat. 

“How was school today, boys?” George’s mom asked as she drove into the school traffic.

“It was good, not much happened really.” George replied, Dream nodded. They then began talking amongst themselves until they arrived at George’s house and George jumped out of the car to get his bag, Dream stayed in the car, watching George from out of the car window. George came back within minutes and his mom drove around to Dream’s house. Once she had parked outside Dream jumped out and, to his surprise, George followed. 

“What are you doing?” Dream asked as he walked around the car to get to the sidewalk. 

“Coming with you, idiot.” George replied, closing the car door. Dream smiled and they walked into his house together. They walked up the stairs together and into Dream’s room. As Dream quickly threw some things he had forgotten into his bag George sat on his bed, patting Patches who was curled up in the covers. When Dream was ready to go they walked out and Dream locked the front door behind them. They climbed into the back seats once more, did up their seat belts and George’s mom drove off to Tommy’s house. They soon pulled up outside and the two boys climbed out of the car, Dream thanked George’s mom and they walked to Tommy’s front door. Dream knocked and the door quickly opened and a beaming Tubbo invited them in and lead them down to the basement. Tommy, Quackity, Karl, Skeppy and Badboyhalo were sitting, some of them playing X-Box and the others talking. Tommy looked around as they entered and smiled.

“Welcome boys, just dump your stuff anywhere.” Tommy said, turning back to the conversation. Tubbo sat next to Tommy on the floor and once Dream and George put their stuff in a corner, sat next to each other on one of the couches. 

After Wilbur, Techno, Fundy and Sapnap arrived they were all there. They took turns playing on the X-Box but when the pizza arrived, they all sat in a circle, munching on pizza and talking. They eventually couldn’t think of what to talk about and Sapnap came up with the idea of playing truth or dare. They all agreed and Sapnap started.

“Uhhhh. Wilbur! Truth or Dare?” Sapnap asked, looking around the circle then pointing at Wilbur. 

“Hmmmm. Dare.” Wilbur replied, adjusting his signature red beanie. 

“I dare you to…show us your last selfie on your phone.” Wilbur sighed and pulled out his phone and opened his camera roll. Techno looked over Wilbur’s shoulder as he was getting the photo and saw it before the rest of them. He burst out laughing and Wilbur rolled his eyes and laughed. He turned his phone around and revealed a blurred photo of him screaming at a banana. They all laughed at it for a while and continued. 

“Bad, Truth or Dare?” Wilbur asked, looking at Badboyhalo.

“Uhhhh. Dare!” Bad replied.

“I dare you to swear.” Wilbur said, smirking. 

“Muffinhead.” 

“No no no. Sayyy. uhhh. Say fuck.” Bad gasped.

“Language! No! I can’t say that!”

“You know what happens when you don’t complete a dare?”

“Fine! I- I’ll do it!” Badboyhalo looked at Skeppy who nodded and then at his hands. He then said, in a very small voice, “Fuck.” They all yelled and cheered, Bad never swore so this was a massive accomplishment. They continued to play Truth or Dare and talk until they were all very tired. They set up their sleeping bags, Tubbo was next to Tommy and Fundy, Bad and Skeppy were next to each other, Wilbur was next to Techno, Quackity and Karl were next to each other and George and Dream were next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> First of all thank you so much for 183 hits! I did not expect anyone to read this so it really means a lot!
> 
> If you find any grammar or spelling errors etc. please comment them and I will try to fix them :)
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying :)
> 
> Thanks so much again!  
> \- Raven xx


	4. Sleepover Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream discovers George's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! 
> 
> I haven't had good internet so I couldn't upload this chapter.
> 
> Do not read if you are triggered by any of the following: self harm, swearing, slight panic attack
> 
> Enjoy!

George climbed into his sleeping bag as Tommy turned off the light and climbed into his. George wasn’t tired at all and he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep so he just snuggled into his sleeping bag and looked at Dream’s freckled face and messy hair that was falling onto his forehead. Dream’s eyes were closed so George knew there was no chance that he would know George was looking at him. The room was silent apart from the gentle breathing of all of his friends. George shuffled around slightly, trying to get comfy. He could feel his scissors in his pocket press against his leg as he moved. He felt the temptation bloom in his chest but he tried to ignore it, he couldn’t do it, not with Dream anywhere near him. George laid snuggled in his sleeping bag, wide awake, for what felt like hours but he knew it could have only been 30 minutes max. He lifted his head slightly off his pillow and looked around at his friends, they all seemed to be fast asleep. George put his head back onto his pillow and looked at Dream’s face, lit up slightly by the sliver of light coming from the bathroom. George wanted to hold Dream’s face, play with his blonde hair, hold him but he knew he would never be able to do that. Dream was straight. George could still feel his scissors pressing agains his leg. Finally he gave in. He climbed out of his sleeping bag as quietly as he could and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He didn’t know this but the change of light on Dream’s face had woken him and made him realise George was gone. At first he thought nothing of it until George had been in the bathroom for an unusually long time. 

George was sat on the cold tile floor, the sleeves of his hoodie rolled up to his elbows, scissors in his hand, fresh cuts on his arms. He thought he had all the time in the world to cut away at his pain. He was startled when the door opened. He shoved his scissors in his pocket and pulled his sleeves over his cut and bleeding arms. It was Dream. Dream looked around and saw the small boy, crumpled on the floor. He rushed over to him and knelt down next to him, a worried look on his face. George felt fear explode in his chest. 

“G-George. What are you doing? Are you ok? Why are you in here?” Dream’s voice was filled with worry.

“Nothing, I- I’m fine. I got a bit hot, that’s all.” George tried to smile at him but Dream didn’t look convinced.

“You put something into your pocket when I came in. What’s going on?”

“No I didn’t. Nothing’s going on.” Dream suddenly noticed George was shaking uncontrollably. 

“George-“ Dream wrapped his arms around George. Dream hit George’s freshly wounded arms under his sleeves and George breathed in sharply in pain. Dream immediately let go of him and looked at him. 

“Are you ok? What did I do? Did I hurt you?” 

“N-No, it’s fine. You didn’t do anything.” George was still shaking, his breathing was shallow and his heart was beating out of his chest.

“George,” Dream said, taking George’s hands in his, causing a special feeling to fill George’s stomach. “I know there’s something wrong. Please, just tell me the truth.” Dream squeezed George’s hands. George took a shaky breath and let go of Dream’s hands. He brought his hand to his cuff, paused, then pulled it up to his elbow. He then pulled up his other sleeve and showed his bleeding forearms to Dream. Dream stared at them for a second, tears welled up in his eyes. He took George’s hands again, the feeling came back.

“George-“ Dream’s voice was shaking. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. George looked into his green eyes. George let go of Dream’s hands once more and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Dream hugged George tightly. George shuffled closer to Dream and Dream pulled George onto his lap, they continued hugging. George felt safe wrapped in Dream’s arms, nuzzling into his shirt. Dream let go of George and looked into his brown eyes. 

“I’m not going to pressure you to answer anything and you don’t have to answer this question but, George. How- How long? How long have you been doing this?” George felt nervous but he knew he could trust Dream with anything so decided to tell him.

“A few months,” he said in a small voice, looking down. He felt ashamed but his cuts felt like the only way he could escape his constant fear and numbness. 

“George-“ Dream was about to comfort George when he broke down. Tears began streaming down his face, he was gasping for air and he was shaking uncontrollably.

“C-Clay. I’m s-so s-s-sorry. I should have t-t-told you. I-I’ve f-fucked up. I-“ Dream hugged the small, shaking boy. He rocked him gently in an attempt to calm him. He was so worried about George he hadn’t even noticed he’d used his real name. 

“Shhhhh. It’s ok, it’s ok. You haven’t done anything wrong, George. You’re perfect. It’s ok. It’ll be ok.” The two boys sat on the floor for a while, hugging. When George calmed down he sniffled and snuggled into Dream’s chest further.

“Can you not tell any of the others ab-bout this, please?” George pleaded, his voice slightly muffled by Dream’s shirt.

“I won’t tell them, George. I promise. They don’t have to know. It’s ok. Should we see if you can get some sleep?” George let go of Dream and nodded. George got off Dream’s lap and they walked out into the basement. Everyone else was still fast asleep. Dream lead George over to one of the couches and sat down. George sat next to Dream.

“Try get some sleep,” Dream said, patting the couch. George snuggled down onto the couch, his head in Dream’s lap. Dream began stroking his brown hair. George felt safe with Dream. He pulled himself closer to Dream and gently fell asleep, he was still stroking his hair, his arms around Dream’s waist. 

George made a small squeak as he woke up the next morning. He opened his eyes and realised he was still snuggled in Dream’s lap. He could hear voices and knew that the others were probably awake. He became aware that Dream was stroking his hair again and thought he must be awake. George stretched and pushed himself up. They were still on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Most of the others were awake except Skeppy and Bad who were snuggled close together in their sleeping bags.

“Morning,” Dream said, grinning at him.

“M-morning,” George replied, yawning. George then realised his sleeves were still rolled up from the night before. He quickly pulled them down and pulled his arms close to his chest.   
“You two seem to have become very close over last night, last thing I remember, you two were sleeping in your seperate sleeping bags on the floor and then when I wake up you’re cuddling together on the couch. What happened when we were asleep?” It was Tommy. George looked down at his hands, visibly uncomfortable. 

“Shut the fuck up, Tommy. They can do what ever the fuck they want. If that means cuddling on the couch to get to sleep, let ‘em fucking do it. It’s none of your fucking business.” It was Wilbur who said this. George looked at him thankfully.

“Alright, Jesus Christ,” Tommy said, putting his hands up. “Anyway, for breakfast you guys can go up and get anything you want, we’ve already had it.” Dream nodded in reply and stretched. George put his hand up so it was covering his mouth, tucked his knees up to his chest and leaned his head on Dream’s shoulder, staring into space. Dream looked down at him and smiled. After a while the two decided to go upstairs and get some breakfast. Both of Tommy’s parents had gone to work so their friends and them were alone in the house. Dream opened the pantry and looked around, George still had his hand over his mouth. George walked up so he was standing next to Dream. Dream looked down and smiled.

“Everything ok?” Dream asked. George looked up and while he was looking into Dream’s green eyes a tsunami of emotion crashed over him. Tears began streaming down his face, all he could do was cry, he didn’t know why but he had to cry. Dream pulled him into a tight hug and didn’t let go. He rocked George comfortingly and held him, whispering reassurance to him the whole time. George nuzzled his face into Dream’s shirt, still balling his eyes out. George didn’t notice Tubbo come up from the basement and found Dream holding a crying George. Dream looked at the younger boy and mouthed ‘I’ve got it’ to him and Tubbo nodded and went back downstairs, a slightly worried look still on his face. It took a little while for George to calm down and stop crying but when he finally did he looked up into Dream’s face and smiled slightly, his arms still around the taller boy’s waist. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, his eyes still red and puffy.

“It’s ok. Are you ok now?” 

“Yeah, thanks to you.” George then hugged Dream tighter, causing Dream’s cheeks flush with pink. They soon broke apart and decided to go back downstairs. After deciding they walked down the stairs to the basement and George’s hand went back to its usual place over his mouth. Dream lead George into the room where the others were sitting and talking. Fundy greeted Dream and George as they sat next to Tubbo. George quickly let go of Dream’s hand in embarrassment. The conversation then continued. Bad and Skeppy had woken up but Bad was leaning on Skeppy’s shoulder, a tired look in his eyes. Tubbo looked over at George and made eye contact with Dream. Dream mouthed ‘he’s ok now. Don’t worry.’ Tubbo smiled and joined back in with the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you so so so much for over 300 reads! That is truly insane to me and I can't thank you enough. I started writing this story as a way to get ideas out of my head and when I decided to post it I didn't think anyone would read it. Previous stories I've written have gotten less than 100 reads so getting over 300 reads on this story is insane. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I think there are about 4 more chapters left and then there will be an epilogue. 
> 
> Please comment if you find any grammatical or spelling errors and I will fix them
> 
> Thanks so much!!  
>  \- Raven xx


	5. Late Night Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepover comes to a close and Dream and George stay up late that night talking on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming back to this story!
> 
> It really means so much to me. I know everyone says that but I have never had this many people read my stories ever so it is actually blowing my mind that you keep coming back. 
> 
> Do not read if you are triggered by any of the following: implied suicide/suicidal thoughts, mentions of self harm, panic attack,
> 
> (I gave both of Dream's sisters names so it was easier. Drista is Kayla)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Dream was talking and laughing with the others when he felt a small amount of pressure on his arm. He looked down and saw George leaning against arm, his hand over his mouth. Dream looked back up and continued talking, a slight smile playing with the corners of his mouth. They talked for a while until they checked the time and all realised they needed to change out of their pyjamas. Dream walked over to their things and pulled out his change of clothes, George just behind him. Everyone was getting changed in their own corner of the room, it was normal because they were all guys, but George just stood next to his bag, not changing. Dream soon noticed this and put a hand on George’s shoulder.

“You can go into the bathroom if you need to, but no-one will notice, I promise.” George looked up at Dream and nodded. He then picked up his clothes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Dream quickly changed and put his pyjamas into his bag. George then came out of the bathroom, wearing a grey hoodie and jeans. Dream thought about how cute he looked, the hoodie was so massive on him it almost came down to his knees. Everyone packed their bags and sleeping bags and then sat on the couches and talked some more.

Eventually people’s parents began texting them, saying they were outside and the group began to shrink. George’s mom soon texted him and him and Dream said their goodbyes and thanks and went upstairs. George’s mom was picking Dream up too because his mom was at work. They took their seats in the back of the car and George’s mom began to drive. 

“How was it, boys?” She asked, glancing at them through the rear view mirror. George glanced at Dream and stayed silent so Dream replied for them.

“It was pretty good.” Dream said, George agreeing with a hum and a nod. The rest of the car ride was silent apart from the radio. George’s mom pulled up outside Dream’s house and he thanked George’s mom and climbed out, his bag in hand. George got out with Dream and walked him to the door. 

“Thanks for not saying anything, Clay,” George said as they arrived at the front door. Dream stopped outside his front door and turned to look at the pretty boy in front of him. The way George said his name made his stomach squirm with joy. 

“I promised you I wouldn’t,” Dream replied. He could feel heat creeping into his cheeks. “Anyway, bye.”

“Bye.” George then briefly hugged Dream and ran back to his mom’s car. Dream stood there for a few seconds, slightly shocked, and then turned and opened the front door. He immediately walked upstairs and into his room, closing the door behind him. He dumped his bag down and flopped onto his bed, he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, he had been too busy looking after George and making sure he was comfortable. The quietness of his room was short-lived however because his younger sister banged to door open only about a minute after Clay himself had entered.

“Clay, Clay, Clay.” She jumped onto his bed next to him.

“What? Go away.” Clay was really not in the mood to talk to his hyper younger sister but she wouldn’t go away.

“Clay can you hang out with me? Andrea won’t get out of her room.” Andrea was Clay’s older sister. Clay groaned and rolled over.

“No, I’m really not in the mood, Kay. Go talk to your friends or something.” 

“Pleeeeeeeeeease, Clay? My friends aren’t online at the moment. Why aren’t you in the mood?” She gasped. “Are you too busy being in looooove?” Clay rolled his eyes.

“No. I- I don’t like anyone.” He knew he was lying to his sister but he couldn’t tell her, not now.

“You so do! You’re stuttering! You’re nervous!” 

“I don’t like anyone. I’m stuttering because I just got some news about someone. Bad news.” 

“Oh…” His sister’s face fell. “What happened? Who is it?”

“You- You don’t know him.”

“Clay, I literally know all of your friends and their grandparents. I’ll know who it is.” 

“It-“ He took a deep breath. “It’s George, Kay. He-“ Clay could feel a lump rising in his throat. He couldn’t keep it in, he had to tell someone. “Kay, he’s been hurting himself for months and didn’t tell me. I’ve seen his arms, they’re covered in cuts. I’m scared, Kay. I’m really fucking scared. Scared he’s going to keep doing it. Scared- Scared he has bigger plans.” Finally he cracked. Tears began streaming down his face. He felt Kayla’s arms wrap around his shoulders. He leaned up and hugged her back, still crying hard. 

“It’s going to be ok. George will be ok.” Clay let go of his sister and nodded. He wiped the tears off his cheeks and sniffed. “Is there anything I can do?” Clay just shook his head.

“I think I just need to be alone.” Kayla nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Clay leant against his pillows at the head of his bed. He sat there for ages. Now that he knew what George was doing to himself it was harder than ever getting the image of him lying on the sea floor, drowning, out of his head. The thought that it could become a reality was the most painful of all. It was hard enough losing George in his dreams, he couldn’t even imagine how painful it would be to lose him for real. Clay loved him too much, he didn’t think he could live on if he lost George. Clay couldn’t stop thinking about George. His arms, his pain, his tear stained face, the broken look in his pale freckled face. The thoughts were engulfing Clay. He felt his chest tighten, his heart rate quicken, he began to shake, just as George had when Clay had found him on the bathroom floor. His vision was becoming slowed and blurry. He felt like he was drowning. The same feeling of pressure in his chest from his dreams of attempting to save a drowning George appeared. He could hear someone talking but he had no clue who it was or what they were saying. He felt hands on his shoulders. He seemed to be yanked back from his spiralling thoughts and saw Kayla standing in front of him, her hands on his shoulders, a worried look on her face. 

“Clay. Clay! Are you ok? What happened?” Clay blinked a few times and swallowed. 

“I- I’m fine. It’s nothing.” 

“I walked into your room and I found you hyperventilating and shaking. Are you sure you’re ok? Is it- Is it George?” The mention of George’s name made his heart sink. 

“Y- No. It’s nothing like that.” Clay didn’t want to have to explain what he had just experienced to anyone, especially Kayla. 

“Ok,” she said, still looking worried but she left his room all the same. Clay brushed his fingers through his hair and laid back on his bed, trying to push down the urge to call George, just to hear his voice. Just to make sure he was still okay. Still alive. 

~Time Skip~

Clay was lying on his bed. He could see the starry night sky through his slightly open window. He couldn’t sleep. All he could think about was George. The image of his bleeding arms, his pain, his tears was pulling him in again. Clay reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone. The bright light stung his eyes but he navigated his way to the phone app. He typed in George’s number almost instinctively and pressed the cool phone up to his ear. He hear it ring, ring, ring and then George’s voicemail answered. Clay sighed and decided to try again, he had to hear George’s voice, make sure he was ok. Ring, ring, ring. He thought there wasn’t going to be an answer but to his surprise, someone picked up the phone. 

“George?” Clay whispered. 

“C-Clay?” It was George. It really was him. His voice sounded hoarse and dry. “Wh-What are you doing? Why are you calling me?” They way George said his name made warmth roar in his chest. 

“I- It’s stupid. Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you. I’ll leave you alone.” Clay was about to hang up the phone when George protested.

“No, please stay. It- I like hearing your voice.” Clay froze. He could feel his cheeks redden. George liked hearing his voice. Did he feel the same way he did when he heard his voice? Did he feel the warmth? The comfort? The desire?“I like hearing your voice too. That’s really why I called you. I wanted to see if you were ok.” Alive. “And to just talk to you.”

“Oh. What do you mean ‘ok’?”

“Don’t make me say it, George. You know what I mean.”

“I- Oh. That.” A slightly awkward silence fell between them. Finally Clay spoke.

“I’m worried about you, George. I don’t want anything to happen to you. I don’t know if I could bare it if something happened to you. I love you too much.” The words escaped his lips before he could stop them. Why did he have to say that? He’d definitely gone too far. George would think he was weird. 

“I- I love you too,” George muttered, surprising Clay. 

“You do?” Clay breathed, hope flickering in his stomach. Could George really love him? The way Clay loved him?

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. Friends love each other.” Clay’s heart sank, disappointment extinguishing the flame that had sparked inside him. 

“Of course, yeah.”

“Oh, and Clay,”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to worry about me, I’m fine.”

“But-“

“I promise. It hasn’t gotten worse,”

“Yet.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading right to the end!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I really cannot thank you enough for getting this story to 442 reads!! Last time I checked it was at just over 300 so getting 100 reads so quickly blows my mind. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support!
> 
> As usual, if you find any spelling or grammatical errors, please comment them in the comments and I will try and fix them!
> 
> Thanks so much again!!  
> \- Raven xx


	6. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George wrap up their late night chat day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!!
> 
> Another chapter is out boysssssss
> 
> TW: implied suicidal thoughts, self harm, swearing, 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

George laid on his bed, phone pressed to his ear. Had Clay just said that? Maybe Clay could read his mind. Did Clay know he was lying when he said it hadn’t gotten worse? Did Clay know what he was thinking about? Thinking about going? Thinking about doing? He couldn’t, could he? Stop it, George. There’s no way he could know. Stop being stupid.

“Clay?” He whispered, shaking slightly.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this, no-one was meant to know.”

“George. Don’t be sorry. You didn’t drag me into anything. I’m here if you need me. You know you can tell me anything.” George smiled slightly. These words coming rom Clay, who rarely showed his soft side, meant a lot to him.

“Thanks, Clay.”

“Just promise me one thing.” George’s stomach squirmed nervously. 

“Yeah?”

“Promise me that if it ever does get…worse that- that you’ll tell me right away, so I can help you through it.” George felt guilt seep through his veins. Clay was asking him to make a promise he knew he could not keep. 

“I-“ George stuttered.

“George, please,” Clay’s tone had become slightly desperate.

“Okay. I- I promise.”

“Thank you. Sorry for calling so late, did I wake you up?” George hadn’t been asleep when Clay had called, in fact he was wide awake but he didn’t want to worry Clay by telling him this so he decided to tell him otherwise. 

“I guess,” he yawned. His body was exhausted but he couldn’t shut off his brain. 

“Sorry about that.” George closed his eyes as Clay said this, letting his comforting voice fill his ears. 

“It’s fine. Why are you awake anyway?” 

“I was worr- I couldn’t sleep.” Clay sounded slightly flustered. What was he going to say before he cut himself off? Was Clay worried about him? Really truely worried?

A slightly awkward silence fell between them. 

“I’ll leave you to get some more sleep.”

“O-okay.”

“Goodnight, George.”

“Goodnight, Clay.” The sound that indicated the end of a call rung in George’s ears. His phone slid away from his face and he put his phone back onto his bedside table, guilt squirming in his gut. What would Clay think of him if he found out that he had already broken the promise they had made only minutes ago? What would he think of him if he knew what George was feeling? Thinking. George laid on his back, blinded by the darkness of his room, thinking. Spiralling. Anxious thoughts were slowly infecting every corner of his brain. He began to twitch slightly, shaking. Temptation filled his soul. Temptation to feel something. To feel pain. He climbed off his bed and walked, almost blindly, over to his desk. He fumbled around and eventually located one of his pairs of scissors. Scissors in hand, he exited his room silently and walked to the lit bathroom, locking the door behind him. He sat on the cold tile floor and brought the blade to his arms once more. The pain. The pain that was so familiar to him at this point that he couldn’t feel it as much as he could at the beginning. Even though he couldn’t feel it, it still helped. It helped him to see the skin on his arms swell in neat lines. It helped him to see and feel blood trickle down his skin. It helped to feel the sting of a fresh wound.  
He eventually finished, both of his arms swollen and bleeding. He pulled his sleeves back down to his wrists, picked up his scissors and walked back into his dark room. George climbed into his bed, calmer, and eventually fell into a light sleep. 

George woke to sunlight trying to light up his room through the blinds. He stretched and leaned over to grab his phone. The bright light stung his tired eyes but he saw a text from Clay that he hadn’t seen the night before. He opened it and read;

‘It was nice talking to you. Sorry for waking you up. I’m here always <3’. The little heart made his stomach squirm. He hurriedly typed a reply. 

‘It was nice talking to you too. It’s ok lmao <3’. George then climbed out of his bed, grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. He had a quick shower and got into his clothes. Before he pulled on his hoodie he caught a glimpse of his forearms in the foggy mirror. He looked down and saw they were still red and sensitive to the touch. He grazed his fingertips over the cuts and pulled on his hoodie, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of the fabric against his arms. He walked out of the bathroom and back into his room. He turned on his PC and opened discord. He saw 3 notifications and opened his DM with Sapnap. 

Sapnap Today at 09:37  
Heyy  
Can you send me the English homework?  
I lost it

George giggled slightly, rolling his eyes. Of course Sapnap would lose the homework in the first day.

GeorgeNotFound Today at 09:39  
Dumbass  
Sure  
bitch.png

Sapnap Today 09:40  
Thank you  
bitch

George went onto google and opened YouTube. His YouTube recommended was a strange place, filled with Minecraft, coding, animatics and more. He didn’t feel like watching anything he saw so he turned off his PC and went downstairs. His mum was in the living room, reading, and his sister was in the kitchen, scrolling on her phone.

“I’m going out, Mum,” he called.

“Alright, have fun.” George walked out of the front door and began walking down his street. He didn’t know where he was going, his feet were just leading him somewhere. He was lost in his thoughts and only snapped out of it when he nearly walked into a tree. He looked around and saw he was in the park that was about a mile and a half away from his house. How long had he been walking? George was going to sit down on the bench when we realised there was a familiar figure already sitting there. Was that Dream? What was he doing here? He walked past the bench and glanced at the person sitting there. It wasn’t Dream. His heart sank slightly. He checked his watch and decided to go back to his house. 

~Time Skip (a few weeks later)~ 

George was sitting on his bed, scrolling through Twitter, when his mum knocked on the door and poked her head into his room.

“George dear, you’re going to Clay’s house tonight because I have an unexpected shift at work and his mum has been so kind as to let you stay.” George nodded and she left the room. He quickly exited out of Twitter and opened his messages with Dream. 

‘I hear I’m staying at the household of Le Dream tonight’ The bubbles indicating he was typing popped up almost immediately. 

‘Ah yes. I’ll make sure to have some tea and crumpets in the building to feed your addiction.’

‘Shut up’

‘You love me’ George’s insides squirmed. He did love Dream but George was sure he didn’t mean it like that. 

‘Maybe’ The conversation ended at that. George checked the time at the top of his phone screen. 4:02. He should probably get his things ready. He grabbed a bag from his wardrobe and threw some clothes, a hairbrush, a phone charger and his toothbrush and toothpaste. George glanced around his room, looking for anything he’d forgotten, and his eyes were immediately drawn to the drawer he kept his blades in. The blades he used for his cutting. His brain was having a silent battle. He wanted to bring them but on the other hand he was going to Dream’s house. Dream was still the only person who knew what he was doing. Eventually his mum came in and told him it was time for him to go so he couldn’t grab any with her in the room. He quickly grabbed a pillow and the sleeping bag and walked downstairs. He put his things in the back seat of the car and got into the passenger seat next to his mum. They quickly arrived outside Dream’s house and George and his mum climbed out of the car. George took his things out of the car and followed his mother to the front door. She knocked and Dream answered the door almost immediately. 

“Hi Clay, tell your mum thanks for letting George stay over. I really have to run. Bye George.” 

“No problem,” Dream smiled and George’s mum left the two boys standing in the doorway. “Come on in.” George followed Dream through his house and up the stairs. “Dump your stuff anywhere,” Dream said as he sat at his desk chair. George put his stuff down and sat himself on the end of Dream’s bed. They began talking and couldn’t seem to stop. They had been so distracted by school and homework lately that they hadn’t been able to hang out as much as usual. George found himself laughing effortlessly for the first time in weeks. When it had become dark and they had eaten dinner Dream was opening his window.

“What the hell are you doing? It’s freezing out there!” George was extremely confused and even more confused when he saw Dream climbing through the window onto the roof. “Wha- Dream! You’re going to fall!”

“It’s fine, George. Come on, it’s so nice out here.” George was hesitant but Dream soon convinced him to join him outside. George used Dream’s hand for support and soon they were both sitting on the roof, admiring the cool night. George leaned back and looked up at the stars. George always preferred the night to day. It was quieter, calmer. Loud noises always stressed George out. 

“Pretty,” George muttered, admiring the dark night sky. 

“Yeah. Pretty.” George felt his face flush, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. The two boys laid there, letting the minutes slip by. Eventually George began to shiver so they decided to go back inside and get ready for bed. 

“Oh no, don’t sleep down there, your back will break. Come up here,” Dream said, watching George take out his sleeping bag. 

“No, it’s fine,” George replied, his cheeks going slightly pink. 

“You’ll be sore tomorrow and there’s room for both of us up here.” 

“No no, I want to sleep down here.” George could tell that Dream was filled with guilt so George gave him a comforting smile and climbed into his sleeping bag. Dream nodded and climbed under his covers. He reached over and turned off the lamp. George settled down and placed his hand over his mouth. 

“Goodnight, George,” Dream muttered from the bed. 

“Goodnight, Dream.” George smiled to himself in the darkness and heard Dream roll over.

After George heard Dream’s breathing slow and he couldn’t hear him shuffling around to get comfortable, he looked around Dream’s room. It was cutely messy, George thought. The right kind of messy, it fitted Dream well. George then looked over to Dream’s desk and saw a pair of scissors glinting in the dim light coming from the crack under the door. George glanced back at Dream and thought that, since he was asleep, he wouldn’t notice if George just slipped away for a few moments. George climbed out of his sleeping bag as silently as he could and took the scissors from Dream’s desk. He opened Dream’s bedroom door just enough for him to slip out and he walked down the hall into the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bath, shook back his sleeves and brought the scissors’ blades to his arms. He did it as quickly as he could and soon scurried back to Dream’s room. He slid back in, put the scissors back on his desk and was about to get back into his sleeping bag when he heard Dream’s voice. He froze, listening. Dream’s voice was small and sounded panicked. George looked over at him and saw he was moving around slightly, as if trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. Worry filled George’s chest. He walked over to Dream and saw his face was screwed up in discomfort and fear. George could not hear what Dream was saying. 

“George. George no please. George come back.” Dream was saying his name. George reached out and swept a few pieces of Dream’s dirty blonde hair out of his face. George soon realised that Dream was covered in a layer of cold sweat. He was shaking and his voice was getting louder, he was beginning to move more. George sat down next to Dream, his hand outstretched. He paused slightly before his fingertips made contact with Dream’s face. He heard Dream’s distressed voice, saw his face twisted in fear and pain and he began stroking his hair comfortingly. George stroked his hair for a while but Dream was still tossing around and calling George’s name quietly. Seeing this shattered George’s heart into a thousand pieces. Without thinking about what he was doing, George slid under the covers and brought himself close to Dream’s shivering body. George hugged him and rubbed his back gently. Eventually George unwillingly dozed off, snuggled close to Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!
> 
> 500 reads. wow. i never thought i would be saying that a story i wrote got 500 reads. i seriously cannot thank you enough. i really appreciate it.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> if someone knows how to make text bold or in italics, please comment. i'm a noob.
> 
> if you have any critiques please comment them too :)
> 
> Thanks so much again!!  
> \- Raven xx


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dream wakes up he finds George, there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooo
> 
> New chapter poggggggggg
> 
> tw: panic attack, self harm
> 
> enjoy bois :D

Dream was snatched violently from his nightmare, his eyes flying open. For a few moments he didn’t know where he was until he recognised that he was lying in his own bed, blackness behind the closed curtains, a warm lump snuggled into him. He looked down and saw George close to him, fast asleep. Dream’s heart was still racing, sweat dripping down his face and he was shaking uncontrollably. He needed to move but he couldn’t, not with George lying there so peacefully while Dream drowned in the darkness seeping into his peripheral vision, into his mind. He was struggling for air, his chest felt tight, like something heavy was compressing his lungs. The blackness was engulfing him, he couldn’t see a thing, he couldn’t breathe, he was sinking, falling, drowning-

“Dream!” The darkness vanished at the sound of George’s voice. Dream gulped lungfuls of air, still shaking, heart still pounding. The nightmare had seemed so vivid, so real this time. All Dream could do was look into George’s face, making sure he was alive. 

“Dream! Are you ok?” Dream tried to open his mouth to respond to George but found his words get stuck in his throat. He closed his mouth again and wrapped his arm around George, ignoring the tingling sensation that seeped through him at their touch. Tears started to stream down Dream’s face. He sobbed quietly and George pulled away, inspecting Dream’s terrified and distraught face with his own worried gaze. The image of George lying at the bottom of the ocean, unconscious, helpless, was fresh in Dream’s mind. Seeing George in front of him made him even more upset, knowing that he could easily slip into that state of hovering between life and death, but willingly. Dream hated to think of George wanting to do that to himself.

“Are you ok? What happened?” Dream didn’t know what to say. He took George’s wrists under his sweatshirt in his hands and felt semi-recent cuts under his fingertips. Dream felt George flinch slightly as his fingers accidentally brushed the cuts. He looked into George’s scared eyes, sadness filling him. 

“George-”

“Are you ok, Dream?” Dream could almost see the panic slowly filling him. He couldn’t reply. The thought that George had so recently done that to himself with him so close pained him. He brought George’s hands close to his face and closed his eyes, trying to blink back the tears welling in his eyes. 

“Dream,” George’s voice broke slightly as he spoke. “I- I’m so sorry.” Dream looked up and into George’s eyes in the dim light.

“Don’t apologise, you did nothing wrong, it’s ok.”

“But-“

“You did nothing wrong.”

“Ok.” George’s voice was very small and timid. “Are you okay, though? You were shaking and-“ but he cut himself off.

“I was what? What is it, George?”“You were talking…you were- were saying my name. You sounded panicked and I thought something was wrong.” Dream’s heart sank slightly, did he really say what he had been saying in his nightmare out loud? All of it?

“It was just a dream, it’s fine.” But George still looked worried. “I promise. It’s fine.” He paused, “You also realise could have just asked to come and sleep in the bed?” George laughed quietly and looked down, Dream expected he was trying to hide reddening cheeks that he wouldn’t have been able to see either way in the darkness. To stop himself from staring at George, Dream turned and squinted at the clock on his bedside table. 2:17. 

“We should probably try and get some sleep,” Dream said, turning back to face George. 

“Probably,” George replied, grinning slightly. The two boys laid back down, close to each other. Dream was lying there peacefully but inside his head there was a fierce battle going on. He wanted to be closer George so badly but on the other hand, friends didn’t just cuddle at night in the same bed, did they? They might. But what if George thought he was coming on too strong? But he could also snuggle back. Dream wanted to move his arms, to wrap them around George’s waist, bring their bodies close together but his limbs didn’t want to move. He begged his arms to just move the tiny distance to George but they wouldn’t budge. He felt like his limbs were glued to the bed. Why couldn’t he just hold him? How he wished he could.   
Dream was wrenched from his thoughts by the feeling of something warm wrapping around his waist and pulling itself closer to him. George. His face was buried in Dream’s shoulder, his arms resting lightly on his back. Dream wrapped his arms as gently as he could around the small boy snuggled up to him and felt George smile into his shirt. Dream rested his chin on the top of George’s head and dozed off into a peaceful sleep. 

Dream’s eyes fluttered open, morning light shining through the curtains, and he remembered everything that had happened that night. He looked down and George and saw that he was still asleep, face still nuzzled into Dream’s shoulder. Dream smiled began playing with George’s hair absent-mindedly. There was a small meow from beside the bed and Patches jumped lightly onto the duvet. She looked at George inquisitively, sniffed him slightly and tried to settle between them, purring loudly. She finally laid down across the two boys’ chests, smooching George’s elbow. Dream looked at her and smiled then went back to stroking George’s hair, admiring his pretty face. He looked so peaceful lying there, eyes closed, cheeks painted perfectly with light freckles. George’s eyes opened slightly, partially revealing deep brown eyes. He stretched slightly and looked up at Dream’s face, bleary eyed.   
“Morning, princess,” Dream teased. 

“Shut u-u-up,” George yawned, pushing Dream’s shoulder weakly and closing his eyes again. Patches clawed George’s ribs happily, causing George to gasp with pain. Dream pushed Patches lightly and she shuffled around and curled up in between them. 

“What time is it?” George asked, eyes still closed. Dream turned his head around and looked at the clock on his bedside table. 

“Uhhhh, 7:43,” Dream replied, turning back to face George. 

“Too early,” George mumbled and he buried his face in Dream’s chest again. Dream could feel his heart rate quicken and hoped against hope that George couldn’t tell. George didn’t seem to want to move anytime soon so Dream picked up his phone and wrapped his arm over George comfortingly, George didn’t react so Dream shuffled himself closer, a broad grin spreading across his face. 

Dream scrolled through Twitter for a while until George finally stirred once more. It took them a while to actually get out of the bed but at around 9:30 they finally managed it. Dream walked over to his closet and George over to his bag. When they both had a change of clothes George left Dream’s bedroom to go get changed, closing the door behind him. Dream quickly pulled on a t-shirt and jeans and was putting his previous clothes into a washing basket when George opened the door cautiously. When he realised that Dream had finished changing he entered the room and put his small bundle of clothes into his bag. They looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments until Dream suggested they go down for breakfast. George agreed and the two boys walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Dream’s mom was in the kitchen, cooking bacon and eggs, as Dream and George entered. 

“Morning boys. Did you sleep well?” she asked, glancing at them. 

“Yup,” Dream replied.

“Yes, thank you.” Dream snickered at George’s formality, earning him a weak punch in the arm from George that only caused Dream to laugh harder, beginning to wheeze slightly.   
“Clay stop it!” his mom said as she pushed plates of bacon and eggs towards the two boys sitting at the bench. Now it was George’s time to laugh. They ate their breakfast and, after putting their plates on the bench, went back upstairs. 

Dream and George sat in Dream’s room talking until they heard a car pulling up outside the front of the house. They heard knocking and the front door open and then Dream’s mom called up to them. George slid off the bed and Dream found himself staring at the shorter boy as he picked up his bag but luckily he snapped out of it as George turned around. They made eye contact that made a fire roar in Dream’s chest until Dream’s mom called them again. George broke the eye contact and they walked down the stairs together and were met with their moms standing in the doorway, talking. George greeted his mom and stood next to her.

“Thank you so much again, Nancy, I’m really grateful,” George’s mom said, looking back at Dream’s mom.

“It was no problem, Claire. He was a pleasure to have.” George and Dream made brief eye contact and they both fought back giggles, unsuccessfully. They said their goodbyes and as George and his mom were walking down the front path, Dream closed the door. Dream jumped up the stairs and into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about how much he had enjoyed being in George’s presence. But now that George had left, he felt a sort of emptiness in him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but he felt like something was missing from him. Like he wasn’t whole anymore. He was jumped from his thoughts by his door being opened and Patches slinking in, meowing sweetly. She jumped onto the bed and sat on Dream’s lap, purring loudly. He felt a grin playing with the corners of his mouth as he pet her gently, her dozing off peacefully. 

Dream felt truly at peace lying there, Patches purring on his chest, sunlight shining through his open window and birds chirping in the trees outside. He laid there for hours, listening to the sounds of the world, a smile on his face the whole time. 

~Time Skip to about a week or so later~

Dream was lying in his bed, his room pitch black. As sleep was about to overtake him his phone pinged. He opened his eyes and opened his phone, the bright light stinging his eyes. Eventually his eyes adjusted and he saw a text from George. 

As he read the few words his friend had sent, terror filled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapterrr
> 
> cliff hanger hehe
> 
> there's one more chapter after this and then the epilogue so this story is coming to a close. 
> 
> i want to continue writing on ao3 but i don't have any ideas at the moment so if you have an idea that you would like to see me write or you want to see a specific thing or ship please comment them and i will hopefully get around to doing it some time soon. 
> 
> we got over 600 reads and holy crAP
> 
> this story has gotten wayyyy more popular than i thought it would and all the comments and kudos inspire me to keep writing. i seriously cannot thank you bois enough.
> 
> thanks so much again!!!  
>  \- Raven xx


	8. Everything is Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George considers ending it all. Dream finds him near the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOO
> 
> Last official chapterrrrrrr
> 
> tw: suicide attempt, self harm, hospital, stitches
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 700 READS!!!!!!!!! THAT'S ACTUALLY MINDBLOWINGGG
> 
> also i didn't know what to name this chapter/how to summarise it lmao
> 
> enjoy this chapter boisss :)

George was sitting in his room, tears streaming down his face, his breath coming in short painful gasps. His hands shook violently as he repeatedly slashed his arms and wrists with a sharp blade. He was spiralling. Sinking. Deeper than he had ever been before. Was this the time? Time for it to all end? He was cutting deeper than he had ever cut before. Blood was pouring out of the fresh wounds, dripping everywhere. The blade dropped out of his shaking hands as he sobbed. It was all too much. He couldn’t bare it anymore. He had to stop it. He got off his floor and staggered over to his desk, grabbing a notebook and pen. He began to write. Write notes to the people he loved. Saying his last goodbyes. He first wrote a note to his parents, then his sister, telling them how much he loved them and to not be sad about him. That he was in a better place now. That they should move on with their lives and not spend it grieving him, if they would even grieve. When he had finished his immediate family he moved onto his friends. First he wrote to Wilbur. 

Will,  
I’m sorry. Just forget me. I’m fine. Keep being you. You’re amazing. Keep singing, you’ll make it far, I know it, you’re incredible at it. I’ll be with you every step of the way.   
Take risks, life is short.  
I love you,  
-George

Next he wrote to Tommy and Tubbo.

Tommy and Tubbo,  
Listen, I love you guys so much and you’re both going to grow into incredible people. Do what you love, live life to the fullest. Make sure you’re happy and surround yourselves with people you love. I’ll be there if you ever need to talk  
I love you guys,  
-George

This was harder than he thought it would be. He wrote notes to Karl, Sapnap, Techno, Fundy, Bad, Skeppy and Quackity. Finally he had only one more to write. Dream’s. This was going to be the hardest. 

Dream,  
Since I won’t be around to tell you this, I might as well just tell you.   
I love you. I’m in love with you. I’ve loved you for months. I know you don’t love me back but that’s ok. Find a person that you love and that loves you back just as much. You are so kind and supportive I know it won’t be hard.   
Don’t miss me. Leave me in your past. Move on.   
Make sure you live life to the fullest.   
I love you. So much.  
-George

George sighed shakily. He ripped out all the notes and folded them into his pocket. He picked up his phone and opened his messages with Dream. He typed a quick message. 

‘Goodbye, Dream.’ He turned off his phone before sending it and put it in his pocket. He wanted sending a message to Dream to be the last thing he did. George slipped on some shoes and slid out of the house. It was a cool breezy night and the stars were bright as he walked to the school. When George arrived at the school he walked around to the back and found the unlocked janitor’s entrance. He walked through the empty halls and eventually found the staircase up to the roof. As he walked out onto the roof he was met with a cool gust of wind hitting his face. George pulled out his phone and sent the text to Dream. He was probably asleep so he didn’t worry about covering up his location. George stood near the door for a few minutes, tears falling silently down his cheeks. It was time. He walked over to the edge and looked down. The school building was the tallest building in the town. He wouldn’t survive. George’s hands were shaking uncontrollably. He took a deep breath and swung his leg over the ledge. He swung his other leg over and found himself sitting on the edge of the building. He could do it. At any moment. He could end it all. Be at peace. He closed his eyes and carefully got to his feet. He let out a shaky breath.

Do it!

Just step off

Do it!

Now!

More tears began falling from George’s eyes. A river of tears were now sliding down his freckled cheeks and falling off the edge. 

Don’t be weak

Just do it

He looked out over the moonlit town he lived it. It was beautiful. 

It’ll make the world a better place

5

George swallowed.

4

He took a deep shaky breath.

3

He took one last look at the town

2 

He closed his eyes, preparing for impact

…

“GEORGE!” George tensed. It was Dream’s voice. What was he doing here?

“George, please come down, please.” George remained where he was.

“George-“ Dream’s voice broke slightly, like he was about to cry.

“Why?” George said, barely audibly, “No one will miss me. No one loves me.”

“I love you, George! I do!” George shook his head shakily.

“No you don’t.”

“Yes, George! I do! I swear I do!” Dream sounded desperate. George hated that he was hurting Dream but he would hurt him more if he stayed alive.

“No, you don’t. Not like I love you. I love you more than anything. Every time I see you I get nervous. All I want to do is be near you, hold your hand…kiss you,” George sobbed. He let the words fall out of his mouth without much thought, it’s not like he would be around to be embarrassed anyway. There was silence. 

George tensed as he felt hands around his waist. Dream’s hands. Dream turned George gently to face him. 

“I do, George. I do love you. I love you like you love me. I always have.” George couldn’t believe what Dream had said. 

“Y-You’re just saying that,” George gulped. He shuffled his feet closer to the edge, causing Dream to step closer.

“No. I’m not. I love you George. Please, just come down. For me.” George saw tears streaming down Dream’s face in the half light. Shock filled him. Dream’s hands were outstretched, begging George to take them. He did. George put his hand in Dream’s and fell down into the taller boy’s arms. He collapsed onto the concrete roof, Dream’s arms wrapped protectively around him. George began crying hard into Dream’s shirt. Dream was rubbing circles on his back gently, rocking the smaller boy back and forth rhythmically. They sat like that for a while until George finally emerged, his eyes red and swollen, cheeks tear stained.

“Th-thank you, D-dream. For s-s-stopping m-me,” George stuttered.

“I’m glad I found you in time. I was terrified I was going to be too late.” George buried his face into Dream’s chest and held him tighter. He winced and loosened his grip on Dream’s waist, taking a sharp breath.

“Are you ok?! What’s wrong?!” George opened his mouth to speak but felt the lump in his throat constrict his voice box. He gulped and shook back his sleeves, the long, deep gashes he had made half an hour previously stinging in the cold air. He looked into Dream’s emerald eyes in the light from the street lamp nervously. George was soothed by his gaze and warily held out his arms so Dream could see is bleeding arms. 

“George you need to go to the hospital. These are serious.” Dread welled up inside George. 

“B-but my mum, my sister, Sap-“

“George.” Dream’s tone became serious. “We’re going to the hospital. They’d want you to go. You need to get these fixed up.” George swallowed once more and nodded. Dream clambered to his feet and helped George up. They walked through the silent streets, Dream’s arm protectively around George’s shoulder. Soon they arrived at the hospital and George was quickly given stitches. 

“You have to wait in here for a while until the stitches have settled down,” a sweet looking nurse told George as she left the small stall he was in. His arms hurt, a lot. The stitches felt tight and sensitive. The only thing that was making the snail minutes slightly better was the fact that Dream had never left his side. George was lying on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, Dream sitting in the chair next to him. George hadn’t said a word since they left the school roof and Dream was beginning to get worried. 

“Hey George?” Dream asked cautiously. 

“Mm?” George didn’t look at Dream, he just continued staring. 

“Did I do something?”

“No.” George’s tone was flat and lifeless. This didn’t comfort Dream in the slightest. George wasn’t mad, in fact he was the opposite, but everything that had happened that night, the cuts, Dream finding him, the hospital, had drained him of all his energy. Dream opened his mouth to say something else but a nurse came through the curtain, causing Dream to close his mouth again. The nurse checked George’s stitches and told him he was fit to go home and to just be very careful with his arms until he had the stitches removed. George nodded and the nurse left the two boys to prepare to leave. George hadn’t moved his arms since they had stitched them up so they were stiff and sore. He flinched slightly as he lifted his weighted arms off the hard hospital mattress. The two boys left the hospital and walked through deserted streets, Dream’s arm around George’s shoulder once more. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at George’s front door but when they did George stopped Dream’s knuckles before they wrapped on the door.

“Can I just say something before my mum freaks out?” George’s voice was small and shaky, he was fiddling with the cuff of the sleeve of the sweatshirt that was tied around his waist. 

“Sure, what is it?” 

“Did-“ He took a deep breath. “Did you really mean what you said? When I was, y’know?”

“Yes. I meant it will all my heart.” George looked up, slightly surprised, not having expected that answer. 

“Really?” Dream leaned down so their faces were inches apart.

“Really.” George then closed the gap between them, their lips moving in sync. The kiss was short and sweet and they both had broad grins across their faces when they broke apart. Dream then turned and knocked on the front door and George prepared for his mother’s reaction. 

I was as he has expected. She flung the door open and as soon as she saw her son was ok she flung her arms around him, tears streaming from her red eyes. George gasped in pain as she hit his stitched arms. She let go of him and scanned him for what might have hurt him. Her teary gaze fell upon his arms. George stared at his shoes, not daring to look his mother in the face. She lead the two boys into the living room and sat George down on the couch. His mother knew that he wasn’t going to talk, she knew her son, so she turned to Dream and asked him what happened. Dream looked at George for permission, that he gave, and he told her everything. She listened without interruption, tears constantly streaming down her face. When Dream finished she hugged George tightly. This broke him. He began crying into his mother’s shoulder, apologising profusely between sobs. She rocked him and held him, calming him down until he let go. He wiped his eyes and yawned quietly.

“You should get some rest now,” his mother said. George nodded and looked at Dream. Dream knew that he wanted him to come with him. He nodded and they got off the couch. George began walking up the stairs, Dream right behind him, when George’s mum stopped Dream.

“Thank you, Clay. For saving my boy.”

“It was what I had to do.” They smiled at each other and Dream turned and followed George up the stairs. They walked into George’s room and Dream tucked the smaller boy into bed, holding his hand and humming quietly as George fell asleep. 

~POV Change~ 

Dream felt George’s hand go slack as he fell into a deep sleep. Dream was not tired at all so he began looking around George’s room. His eyes were drawn to a pile of folded paper on George’s desk. He climbed off George’s bed as carefully as he could without disturbing the sleeping boy and sat at the desk, picking up the papers. He unfolded the top one and found it addressed to his parents, the next his sister, the next Wilbur and so on. He opened the last letter and saw it was addressed to him. He read the words George had written and felt a lump rise in his throat and a burning in the back of his eyes as tears slid down his freckled cheeks, plopping onto his hoodie. George had really thought he could never love him back. Dream put the papers back where he had found them and turned to look at the peacefully sleeping boy. He slipped off his tennis shoes and walked over to the bed. He slipped under the covers and cuddled close to George. He looked at George’s lightly freckled face in the darkness. This was the person he loved so very much and he would love him til the day he died. He smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep, George nuzzled close to Dream’s chest.

Dream was in his happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!!!
> 
> I didn't know what to put for the letters lmao
> 
> I actually cannot that you guys enough for reading this story. I loved writing it so much. Thank you!!!!!!!
> 
> This is the last chapter then there's the epilogue. 
> 
> Please comment if there is a certain ship/au/storyline you would like to see me write next, I have like no inspiration but a bunch of motivation. 
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Thanks so much!!  
>  \- Raven xx


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh  
> the epilogue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter poooooooooog
> 
> tw: mentions of self harm and attempted suicide
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy the epilogue!

George POV

George screamed as he saw “Dream has made the advancement [Free the End]” pop up in the chat. He was in a voice call with Dream, Sapnap, Bad and, a new addition, Antfrost. They were doing a Minecraft manhunt for Dream’s YouTube channel. Dream was celebrating and Bad, Ant and Sapnap were huffing and grumbling annoyedly. Even though George was annoyed he still had a massive grin on his face. It made him happy to hear Dream so happy and excited. They finished recording and chatted for an hour or so. George would have stayed on the call longer but he had something else to do. He said his goodbyes to Sapnap, Bad and Ant, Dream had left earlier, presumably to begin editing the manhunt, and shut off his PC. George leaned back in his chair and sighed. He stood up and walked over to his window. He opened it and smelt the spring air. Today was the day. He was officially one year clean. He had done it. He obviously wasn’t completely better, he was still occasionally tempted to cut but Dream was always there, comforting him, convincing him not to. It had been six years since that night Dream had found him on the roof of their high school. Six years since his first attempt of many. Six years since he had confessed to Dream. Six years since their first kiss. Those six years hadn’t been easy. He had continued to self harm almost every day, he had attempted multiple times. He felt like he was drowning for so long. The only thing that truly comforted him was Dream. His calming presence, his soothing hugs, his comforting words. When George had wanted to end it all, Dream had always been there, by his side. 

George was suddenly jolted back to reality when he heard knocking at his front door. He hurried down the stairs and opened the front door and was met with Dream who had a broad grin across his face. As soon as the door opened Dream tackle-hugged George, causing him to squeak in surprise. Dream lifted George up and spun him around. 

“Why are you here?” George giggled, admiring his boyfriend’s face. 

“I wanted to take you out,” Dream said as he put George gently back on his feet. 

“Why?”

“You know what today is, right?” Dream took George’s hand and lead him out to his car. George got into the passenger seat and nodded. He did know. He knew Dream knew. Dream clambered into the driver's seat and put the key into the ignition and passed George the aux cord. As Dream backed out of George’s driveway George plugged in his phone and scrolled through his Spotify playlists, looking for a song. Eventually he chose ‘Electric Love’ by BØRNS and placed his phone onto his lap. The melodies flooded the car as they drove onto the highway. George still had no clue where Dream was taking him or what he planned to do, he just let Dream drive. Throughout the whole car trip George noticed that Dream was fidgeting a lot more that normal, his fingers were tapping on the steering wheel and his leg was constantly bouncing but he thought it was probably just Dream’s ADHD acting up. Finally Dream pulled off the highway and parked his car next to a massive sunflower field. George stared in awe and the beautiful flowers that stretched for what could be miles. Dream hopped out of the car and walked around, opening the door for George. George rolled his eyes and climbed out, grinning. Dream closed the door, locked the car and lead George by the hand through the gate and along a path. They walked side by side, laughing and joking, Dream constantly making fun of George for being shorter than the sunflowers. George was really enjoying their walk when they came to a clearing in the sunflowers. George ran forward and read the information about the type of sunflowers that were grown there, he loved flowers. As George was reading he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Dream standing there.

“Hi,” George giggled, going up on his tippy toes to kiss Dream.

“Hi,” Dream replied. “George?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. So much. You know that, right?”“Yeah? I love you too.”

“Well, George. I was wondering if you would, um.” Dream took something out of his back pocket. A ring box. George gasped as Dream got onto one knee. 

“George. Will you marry me?” George was shocked. He felt tears well in his eyes. 

“Yes. Yes I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, it's over
> 
> That you all so so so so so much for reading this story, it really means so much to me. I posted this as a joke and did not expect anyone to read it. It actually blows my mind. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!! Holy crap 800 reads- THANK YOU
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> I will be posting another dnf story soon-ish called 'Dance With Me' so if would would like to read that, keep an eye out. You obviously don't have to, only read if you want to :D
> 
> Thank you so so so so so much again for reading this story, it was so much fun for me to write and I got way too invested into this storyline...
> 
> Thanks so much!!  
> -Raven xx


	10. A/N

HELLO!!!

This is just an update to say that the first chapter of my new book Dance With Me is posted!!

It's a dnf book and based on a prompt i found on pinterest lmao

I would just like to say 

THANK YOU SO FRICKING MUCH FOR OVER 1K HITS!!!!!!!!

THAT'S ACTUALLY INSANE TO ME, THANK YOU SO MUCH

You don't have to read Dance With Me if you don't want to but i would really appreciate it if you did :)

Thank you so much for reading this book, i cannot thank you enough  
Hopefully see y'all at Dance With Me!  
\- Raven xx

Over and out


End file.
